As automobiles become more elaborate and expensive, they become targets for crime. A well-dressed motorist in an expensive vehicle is a likely candidate for a car-jacking, robbery or kidnapping. In addition, as roads become more crowded, the likelihood of accidents increases. Fore these reasons, a system that can record incidents happening to and around the vehicle becomes very desirable. Such a system should be capable of activation from within the vehicle by the driver or a passenger, remotely by a person outside of the vehicle, or automatically by sensors attached to the vehicle. The present invention addresses such a system.
It is an objective of the invention to provide a system that can be mounted to the roof of a vehicle that includes an erectable, pivoting mooring post that provides power and control to a number of security devices. It is a further objective that the mooring post be enclosed in an openable, weather-tight enclosure. It is still a further objective that the mooring post be able to accommodate photographic and sound recording equipment. It is yet a further objective of the invention that the device provides lighting for use with the photographic equipment. Finally, it is an objective of the invention that the mooring post and devices attached to it can be controlled from within the vehicle, by remote control and by automated sensor systems.
While some of the objectives of the present invention are disclosed in the prior art, none of the inventions found include all of the requirements identified.